


The Six Holmeses

by RosieFreebatch



Series: Diamond in the Rough [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Omega, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/M, Fluff, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Mpreg, Omega John, Omega Verse, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Show References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieFreebatch/pseuds/RosieFreebatch
Summary: Alpha Sherlock Holmes and Omega John Watson are married, expecting sextuplets, and celebrating the New Year. When the two sneak away to ring in 2017 privately, the newest soon-to-be members of the Holmes family decide that moment is the right time to make their entrances into the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first attempt at doing Sherlock fanfic. It's a very short, fluffy AU Omegaverse story that will be part of a series. For story reasons I made Sherlock & John a little younger than they are in the show. I'm American, so this is not britpicked, and not beta'd. The title is a play off "The Six Thatchers."

The annual New Year’s Eve party at the Holmes mansion was in full swing. In the ballroom, a 16 piece orchestra band was playing Glenn Miller’s “In the Mood.” Couples and groups of singles were dancing on the ornate black and white floor which resembled a chess board. Nestled on the ceiling was a net full of colorful balloons that were to be released at midnight.

Sherlock Holmes gazed across the room and when his aqua eyes landed on John Watson, he smiled broadly. His 28 year-old partner was sitting at a table, chatting with Mary Morstan-Trevor. John was rubbing his large belly, a content and relaxed look on his handsome rugged face. Sherlock was glad John was feeling well enough to come to the party tonight. Their sextuplets were due on January 29th and these last few weeks of December had been uncomfortable for him, so he chose to stay in bed nesting. 

“Aren’t they the best-looking Omegas in the room?” a smooth voice piped up from behind the tall brunet, interrupting his thoughts. Sherlock turned to his right to see his friend Victor Trevor, Mary’s husband and Alpha, smiling, holding a whisky sour in his left hand. 

“Yes they are,” Sherlock replied. “I can’t wait to see John birth our pups. “I’ve heard that Omegas are at their most gorgeous and attractive during birth, outside of being in heat. But John is gorgeous no matter what he does.” He beamed at his handsome blond mate, who was laughing at something Mary was telling him.

“You certainly got a good one Sher,” Victor said. “Male omegas are extremely rare. But I’m lucky to find Mary. If it wasn’t for John, I would have never met her, and look at us now, bonded and expecting twins next April.”

Sherlock nodded at his friend. He still couldn’t believe he was the lucky one to land John Watson. Omegas were rare to begin with; finding one to bond and have children with was considered the ultimate prize in society. But finding a male Omega was like finding a diamond in a pile of cubic zirconium. With John, Sherlock had what he considered the equivalent of The Hope Diamond. He was handsome, caring, witty, and best of all, not the typical compliant Omega. He had a temper on him and he was independent. Which is why it took so long for Sherlock to find one to bond with. He didn’t want just any typical Omega, as he was unique too--- being labeled a genius at six, graduating from secondary school at sixteen, and completing his graduate degree at twenty-seven. His intelligence and uncanny ability to deduce complete strangers’ lives within minutes of meeting them had turned off a lot of people, and it also led to a few fists in his face too. But the night he met John and deduced him, he was shocked when John didn’t respond with taunts of “freak” and “piss off,” but “amazing”, brilliant”, and “extraordinary.” He was in love right then and there and decided to make him his. It took some doing, but John eventually accepted and agreed to bond with him during a heat, and here they were, married and expecting six pups! 

John caught Sherlock’s loving gaze and grinned at him, motioning for him to come over. “It looks like my Omega wants me Victor,” Sherlock said, getting warm and tingly, his Alpha pheromones starting to wash over him. “I’ll see you later.” He left his friend and quickly headed to his mate.

Mary saw Sherlock coming over, recognizing the dreamy look in his eyes, the same look Victor would get when he was in need.“I guess that’s my cue to leave, I’ve monopolized enough of your time. And the twins want some cheese.” She laughed and got up, smoothing down her silver dress. “I’ll be back to wish you Happy New Year.”

“Okay Mary, talk to you later,” John replied. 

Sherlock was at the table. He and Mary exchanged a friendly nod and then the two were alone. Sherlock bent down to give John a kiss. “You are beautiful,” he lovingly told him, sitting down next to him and reaching out to touch his swollen belly. “I can’t wait to meet our pups.”

John placed a hand over his mate’s. “Me neither. They’re going to be huge, and I’m definitely signing them up for football lessons when they’re older, they’re excellent kickers. But they’ve been quiet tonight. I think they like the music. Trust them to be orchestra fans, look who their daddy is.” John winked at Sherlock, his sapphire eyes sparkling.

“You wouldn’t have them---or me---any other way,” Sherlock said, leaning in to kiss John again, this time a little more deep and hungry.

“Oi, you’re a randy one tonight, even more than usual. Wanna ring in the new year a little early?” John teased, a mischievous grin on his face. “”I don’t think your parents or Mycroft would mind if we skip out on the rest of the festivities. I can say it was a little too much for me and I need to retire early and you decided to take care of me, being the big, supportive, protective Alpha you are.”

Sherlock was already on his feet, pulling John up. _“Yes,”_ he hissed lustily, dragging John away from the table. He loved John being his free-thinking Omega but he also loved it when John deliberately brought out his coy, flirty, needy side. It sent shivers up and down his spine and filled him with want. 

“Well then, my sexy consulting detective, let’s go,” John whispered into his ear.

_**Forty minutes later** _

“Christ, I always heard how painful these were, but this is sheer agony!” John hollered, sitting on the bed doubled over in pain. “The pups aren’t supposed to be due for another six weeks!” Just as he and Sherlock were deep into their lovemaking, he started having contractions.

“Just relax John. Lie back, and “I’ll get Mrs. Hudson to fetch us hot water and towels.” Sherlock gave John a gentle kiss. “I won’t be long.”

John’s response was a groan, as another contraction speared his stomach. “I guess you lot wanted to celebrate the New Year too, huh,” he grunted. He lay back on the bed, furiously rubbing his belly. He figured it wouldn’t be long before he would feel the need to get on all fours and start pushing.

******  
Sherlock, back in the ballroom, found Mrs. Hudson at a table with his parents, Vivian and Siger Holmes, talking with his brother Mycroft, his Omega (and Sherlock’s friend) Greg Lestrade. The group took notice of Sherlock. “Sherlock dear, is everything okay? You look a little frazzled,” Mrs. Hudson said.

“John’s upstairs in our bedroom, he’s going into labor. I need your assistance. Could you get some towels and hot water? I really need to be back with him.”

Mrs. Hudson gasped in astonishment, and Mr. & Mrs. Holmes had looks of surprise on their faces. Greg was grinning, and Mycroft was smirking. “I see your pups inherited your lack of patience brother mine,” he teased. 

“Oh hush My, this is not the time to start mocking your brother, he’s going to be a daddy!” Greg gently retorted. “Something you should be working on, don’t you think?”

Mycroft turned beet red, and his parents snickered. Sherlock had a satisfied grin on his face, loving it when his sometimes insufferable older brother got put in his place. “Thank you Greg,” he told his friend. “Now I really must go back up to John. When the pups are born, I’ll come and get you. Oh, and Happy New Year.” He rushed back out of the ballroom.

Mrs. Holmes clapped her hands and squealed. “Oh Sig, we’re going to finally be grandparents! Now that dreadful Mrs. Turner won’t keep pestering me, and I can brag about being a grandmother of six! It will put her triplets to shame!”

Siger Holmes stood up. “”I think this calls for an announcement, that my son-in-law is in labor and we should be expecting the next generation of Holmeses for the new year.” The proud grandfather-to-be made his way to the stage.

_**January 1st, 2017, early morning** _

Mr. & Mrs. Holmes, along with Mycroft, Greg, and Mary and Victor cautiously approached John and Sherlock’s bedroom, knowing there may be a chance the couple may not want visitors. But then Mrs. Hudson opened the door, a warm smile on her face. “Come in,” she quietly greeted. “I’m sure you’re all ready to meet the little ones.”

The group was inside the spacious chamber, and saw Sherlock and John on the bed, each holding three tightly wrapped bundles, both beaming as the new proud parents they were.  


“I would like to announce we have three healthy handsome boys and three healthy beautiful girls,” Sherlock said, looking down in awe at the babies he lovingly cradled. He shifted position to show off the pups’ faces. “I have the boys.” He motioned to the first one, dark curls peeking out underneath a light blue cap. “This is Timothy William.” The second baby boy sleeping next to his brother had light blond strands underneath a red cap. “This is Christopher John.” At hearing his name, John smiled. “He’s my Mini-Me,” and everyone chuckled at his remark.

The third Holmes boy at that moment opened his eyes, revealing green eyes, which matched perfectly with his auburn hair displayed under a pale green cap. “And this is Rory Sigerson,” Sherlock said, looking towards his dad, who puffed up and preened happily at the mention of his full name. “He’s got my eyes and Mycroft’s hair and face,” Siger murmured with joy.

“He’ll be a heartbreaker then,” Greg chimed, grinning at his Alpha mate, who for the first time in hours, cracked a smile. 

“They’re handsome little fellas, just like you two,” Mary cooed. Victor pulled her closer. “Now I really want to meet our pups honey.” Mary purred and burrowed into his neck, breathing in his comforting scent of oranges and musk.

“Don’t forget about these beauties,” John said, smiling at his daughters. The one closest to him, snoozing happily against his chest, raised her arm and unfolded her tiny hand. John clasped it and a little finger curled over his, instantly filling his body with love and protection. “This one is Sophie Evelyn and she’s got Sherlock’s nose.” Blonde curls could be seen under a lilac cap. “And meet her sisters Martha Rose and Vivian Harriet.” Little Martha, named after Mrs. Hudson, had thin strands of brown hair which was nestled under a pink cap, and Vivian had dark straight hair underneath a pale yellow cap. Vivian opened her eyes, which were just like Sherlock’s, but she had John’s nose. John kissed her forehead. “Vivian and Mrs. Hudson, would you like to hold your namesakes?” The two women eagerly came forward and scooped up the babies, kissing and cooing at them. John pulled Sophie closer, who turned her head and buried herself into John’s side. 

“The Six Holmeses,” Siger said out loud. “”It has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

“Yes it does,” Sherlock replied, beaming at John. “You did such an amazing job Mr. Holmes-Watson. He reached over their three sons to kiss John.

“Yeah.” John yawned loudly, which caused everyone to laugh. “Mr. Holmes-Watson would now like to get some well-deserved sleep.” He glanced up at the visiting group. “Would you all like to spend some time with our brood? You need to scent them so they’ll be familiar with you. I’ve already promised Mary they’re going to have playdates with the twins.”

Without words, each baby was in the arms of a person. Mycroft took Rory, delighted at his lookalike ginger nephew. Greg gently cuddled Timothy, the mini-Sherlock. Siger took Christopher, Mary and Victor took turns holding Sophie. 

“Let’s go into the library, and then we’ll put the babies into the nursery. Within the next few hours, they’ll be ready for John to nurse them again, and I want him refreshed and relaxed for their feedings,” Sherlock firmly said. He kissed John and stood up to lead the group away. John smiled contently and turned to his side, closing his eyes, quickly falling asleep, coated in the scents of his mate and new babies. 

Twenty minutes later, Sherlock returned, getting into bed and snuggling up to John. He wrapped an arm possessively around John’s now flat stomach and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “I love you John and I’m so happy you’re mine. I’ll never forget this New Year for as along as I live,” he whispered to him before sleep overtook him. The two would definitely need it, now that they had six pups to care for. Six little Holmeses, each perfect combinations of Sherlock and John, the Alpha genius and his Omega conductor of light that would always keep him right.

**Author's Note:**

> January 29th, the babies' original due date, is the date that Sherlock met John at St. Bart's in the show, which is also my birthday. And Victor is modeled on Tom Hiddleston. :-D


End file.
